Humberto Rivera
Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = |medios = |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = |demo = |tamaño_de_imagen = |lugar de nacimiento = }} Humberto Rivera es un Locutor y Actor en la Industria del "Doblaje de voz", Esposo de la También Actriz y Locutora Sandra Olarra. Filmografía Películas *La vida es un rodeo - Voces Adicionales (2019) *Purge of Kingdoms: The Unauthorized Game of Thrones Parody - Bobb Stork (Adam Bond), Tony y Ambientes (2019) *Anastasia: Once Upon a Time - Royal Greeter (Peter Groverman), Bus Driver (Peter A. Lees), Comandante Ra, Hombre TV, chico D, hombre bayas y Harold (2019) *Escape Plan: The Extractors - Sonny (Holland Herzfeld), Ralph (Rob de Groot), Corredor de bienes raíces 2 y Ambientes (2019) *Halloween (2018) - Voces Adicionales (2018) *A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré - Voces Adicionales (2018) *Ibiza - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2018) *Beirut - Voces Adicionales (2018) *Spinning Man - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2018) *Tempus Tormentum - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2018) *Sono tornato - Voces Adicionales (2018) *Welcome Home - Ambientes (2018) *Trico tri happy Halloween - Carlos (Brian I. Rodriguez) (2018) *Escape Plan 2: Hades - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2018) *Siberia - Vladimir (Nazariy Demkowicz) (2018) *American Nightmares - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2018) *Rock My Heart - Voces Adicionales (2017) *El día - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2017) *S.M.A.R.T. Chase - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (1ª versión) (2017) *Un acto de esperanza - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2017) *Encuentro con la vida - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2017) *Kung Fu Yoga - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2017) *Del Playa - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2017) *Film Stars Don't Die in Liverpool - Voces Adicionales (2017) *7 jours pas plus - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2017) *El Estrangulador Grasiento - Amigo del Vendedor 1 (2016) *Io sono Gaetano - Voces Adicionales (2016) *The Limehouse Golem - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2016) *Patient Seven - Ambientes (2016) *Liza the fox fairy - Ambientes (2015) *Arachnicide - Ike / Sparrowhawk (2014) *Mohamed Dubois - Voces Adicionales (2013) *The oldman and the gun - voz policía 1, presentador de noticias, Clayton, sheriff, prisionero, hombre gritando *Kings - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales *Awake - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales *The Shanghai Job - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales *Will you be there - Voces Adicionales *Stuck - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales *Linda de Morrer - Voces Adicionales *The Package - Voces Adicionales *Permanent - Ambientes *Clean Break - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales *Simpel - Ambientes *La Colle - Ambientes *The Conduit - Voces Adicionales *For someone ́s sins - Ambientes *The Roundup - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales *Rangers of Fortune - Ambientes *The stronghold - Ambientes *The battle for Sevastopol - ambientes, padre agua, oficial 1, oficial evacuación Reality shows *La búsqueda del diseñador estrella (2006-2013) **Hombre 1 y Hombre 4 (Temp. 7, Ep. 5) (2012) **Vendedor 3 y Vendedor 5 (Temp. 7, Ep. 8) (2012) *Survivor - Ambientes (Temp. 36) (2000-) *Survivor: Ghost Island | Finale & Live reunion - Ambientes *Survivor: Edge of extintion - Ambientes *Jill & Jessa Counting On - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (Temp.3) *Mexican Dynasties - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales *My Big Fat Fabulous Life - Voces Adicionales (Temp. 4) *Spa - Ambientes *Baby Ballroom - Voces Adicionales (Temp. 2) *Hell's Kitchen - Voces Adicionales *Cocinas de pesadilla con Gordon Ramsay - Voces Adicionales (Temp. 6) *Little Big Shots - Ambientes *Our Wild Life - Voces Adicionales *The Little Couple - Voces Adicionales (Temp. 8) *Operación Ouch! - Ambientes (Temp. 6) *Say Yes to the Dress: UK - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (Temp. 8) *Junior MasterChef Estados Unidos - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (Temp. 6) *Amanda to the rescue - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales *Tank U Lindsay Lohan - Cita Jonita *Needles and Pins - Abogado y Hombre con bigote *The Kitten rescuers - Dueño departamento, Veterinario Mel y Shaun (Temp. 1) Series de televisión *Selling Sunset - Male attendie (Temp. 1) (2019-) *Kingdom - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2019-) *The chosen one - Ambientes y Hombre 1 (Temp. 1) (2019-) *Years and Years - Ambientes (2019) *Le Bazar Charite - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2019) *Warrior - Ambientes (2019) *Inconcebible - Policía 2, Hombre 2, jefe de policía (Temp. 1) (2019) *Marianne (serie de TV) - Ambientes (2019) *Losers - Stephane Ghazarian (Ep. 3) (2019) *Bajo la mirada de nadie - Voces Adicionales (2019) *Muertos para mí - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2019) *1983 - Voces Adicionales (Ep. 3) (2018-) *Sacred games - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2018-) *Jack Ryan de Tom Clancy - Ambientes (2018-) *The Rookie (serie de TV) - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2018-) *Castle Rock - Ambientes (2018-) *Aqui y ahora - Voces Adicionales (2018-) *The Kids Are Alright - Voz hombre 1 (2018-2019) *The Mechanism - Voces Adicionales (2018) *The night that didn ́t end - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2018) *The Mechanism - Voces Adicionales (2018) *Bride Killa - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2018) *Titanes (2018) - Ambientes y shooter 2 (Temp. 2) (2018) *Sentencia de vida - Ambientes (2018) *Arrested Development - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (Temp. 5) (2018) *Perros de Berlín - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2018) *Universo Marcial (2018) **Alumno 07 y Hombre 05 (Ep. 12) **Discípulo 1 (Ep. 20) **Hombre 5 (Ep. 32) **Discípulo 1 (Ep. 38) **Discípulo Puerta Yuan (Ep. 44) **Guerrero Dao 03 (Ep. 48) **Hombre 5 y Soldado 2 (Ep. 50) **Discípulo Dao 01 y Discipulo Yuan 02 (Ep. 54) *Justicia final (2018) **Policía, Alguacil de Cabello Oscuro y Policía al Fondo (Ep. 1) *Mindhunter - Ambientes (Temp. 2, Ep. 9) (2017-) *Workin' Moms - Ambientes (Temp. 1) (2017-) *Ozark - Voces Adicionales (Temp. 2) (2017-) *The son - Voces Adicionales (Temp. 2) (2017) *The Ranch - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2016-2020) *Lone Star Law - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2016) *Mexico Life - Mark Nelson, Terry Henning, Juan y ambientes (2016) *The Expanse - Ambientes (2015-) *Into the Badlands - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2015-2019) *Making a Murderer - Voces Adicionales (2015,2018) *La Reina Roja (2015) **Anciano Mercado (Ep. 2) *Expedition Unknown - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2015-) *Supertienda - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2015) *The Furchester Hotel - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2014-) *When Calls the Heart - Ambientes (2014-) *Vikingos (2013-) **Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (Temp. 5) **Ambientes, Vikingo 4, Hombre asentamiento lagertha 4, Bandido 1, Bandido 8, Bandido 19, Vikingo en barco, Vikingo bar y Voz hombre harald 2 (Temp. 1) *Espacio extra en casa (2012) **Hombre (Temp. 2, Ep. 1) **Instalador 1 y Papá Kerstin (Temp. 3, Ep. 9) **Afroamericano y Electricista (Temp. 3, Ep. 10) **Brandon Sadler (Temp. 3, Ep. 12) *Llamen a la partera - Ambientes (2012-) *La Isla de Rocket - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2012-) *Dobles de Acción, Héroes **Sani y Voz Hombre (Ep. 2) **Voz Hombre (Ep. 3 y 4) *Homeland - Ambientes (2011-) *Jesús (1999) (Redoblaje) - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (1999) *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (Temp. 20 y 21) (1999-) *Midsummer Murders (1997-) *Hogares de Vacaciones increíbles - Bob Hurwitz *To propose not to plead - Ambientes *Spa Wars - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales *Apostle - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales *Those in power: Kungamordet - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales *See/ Saw - Ambientes *Brotherhood - Voces Adicionales (Temp. 1) *Coeurs - Ambientes *House with the Lilies - Ambientes *Nothing happend twice - Voces Adicionales *Sharing the gift - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales *I swear I will love you forever - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales Documentales *America to Me - Steve Gevinson (2018) *All or Nothing: The Dallas Cowboys - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2018) *Speed with Guy Martin **Jaison Miles **Ambientes y Voces Adicionales *It ́s a Miracle - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales *El llanto de Siria - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales *I am “N” sacrifice - Nasim, refugiado y chaleco Series animadas *Víctor y Valentino - Ambientes (Temp. 1, Ep. 37 y 39) (2019-) *Huevos verdes con jamón - Hombre Morado y Mesero (Temp. 1) (2019-) *The Dragon Prince - Ambientes (Temp. 1 y 2) (2018-) *Chip y Potato - Ambientes (2018) *Furiki Wheels - Ambientes (2017-) *Rainbow Ruby - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2016-2017) *FrienZoo (2016) **Tiron y Kuku **Vendedor de Globos (Ep. 7, 21) **Hiena 1 (Ep. 8) **La Cabra (Ep. 26) **Pájaro 2 (Ep. 32) **Camello(Ep. 37) **Hormiga General (Ep. 40) *Robin Hood: Travesuras en el bosque de Sherwood - Voces Adicionales (2015-2018) Anime *Mob Psycho 100 - Voces Adicionales (2016-2019) *Black Jack - Voces Adicionales (2004-2006) *Phoenix - Voces Adicionales (2004) *Magical Angel Creamy Mami - (ambientes y voces adicionales (1983) Películas de Anime *Una voz silenciosa - Voces Adicionales (2016) *Yu-Gi-Oh!: El lado oscuro de las dimensiones - Voces Adicionales (2016) *White Fang - Voces adicionales *Next Gen - Voces adicionales *Rock-a-Doodle-POO - ambientes Telenovelas *Legend of Hao Lan - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2019) *I will never let you go - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales (2019) *Hiyanet Sarmali - Halil *Nothing gold can stay *The Others - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales *Orphans Hearts - Ambientes y Voces Adicionales Cursos y Talleres *Taller de laboratorio corporal (2019) **'Profesor': Ignacio Ayala Barela *Taller de doblaje S.Corazón (ahora MilVox Academia) (2018-2020) **'Profesores':Gerardo Vásquez, Leyla Rangel, Kerygma Flores, Betzabé Jara, David Allende, Alan Fernando Velázquez, Miguel Ángel Leal, Moisés Iván Mora, Victor Ugarte, Xóchitl Ugarte, José Gilberto Vilchis, Galo Balcázar y Raúl Carballeda. *Taller de doblaje de voz (2018) **'Profesor': Alejandro Mayén *Allegro (1990-2000) **'Profesores':Rossy Aguirre, Jorge Palafox, Gabriel Chávez, Ilia Gil, Alejandro Vargas Lugo, Horacio Mancilla , Loretta Santini y Love Santini Estudios y Empresas de Doblaje *Universal Cinergía Dubbing (2020) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Naranjo (Desde 2019) *Red Sombrero (Desde 2019) *New Art Dub - Estrellita (Desde 2019) *SDI Media de México (Desde 2018) *SIGE Produciendo (Desde 2018) *Meliorem (Desde 2018) *Candiani Dubbing Studios (Desde 2018) *Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution (Desde 2018) *Antigua (Desde 2018) *Koe Dubbing Masters México (Desde 2018) *Dubb Studios - Arpe (Desde 2018) *ADN Studios México - Volcán Agua (Desde 2018) *Larsa (Todo 2018 hasta su Cierre) *Bond Moving Media & Networks (Desde 2016) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010